bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Spherus Magna
| locations_status = Istnieje }}Spherus Magna to jedna z planet Układu Solis Magna, położona w Galaktycznym Wszechświecie. Jest rodzimą planetą Wielkich Istot, Agori, Glatorian, Władców Żywiołów oraz miejscem pochodzenia Zenergizowanej Protodermis. To właśnie tu zbudowano Robota Wielkiego Ducha. Historia Początki thumb|left|150px|Planeta Spherus Magna Setki tysięcy lat temu, Spherus Magna była kwitnącą, zieloną planetą. Jej mieszkańcy - osiem plemion Agori - żyli tu w harmonii i pokoju, a całym światem sprawiedliwie rządziła grupa mędrców zwanych Wielkimi Istotami. Wszystko, co przez niemal sto lat stworzyły Wielkie Istoty, służyło mieszkańcom planety, by ich życie było łatwiejsze i przyjemniejsze. 150 000 lat temu, Wielkie Istoty zbudowały ogromnego robota, lecz machina wskutek awarii rozpadła się na części, które zostały rozrzucone po całej planecie. Służyły one potem osadnikom jako schronienie. 103 000 lat temu, w wyniku tajemniczej plagi zginęło wielu członków Plemienia Żelaza. Pozostałe plemiona, w obawie przed chorobą, odtrąciły od siebie tych, którzy przetrwali plagę i wykluczyli ich ze społeczeństwa. Codzienny rygor sprawowania opieki nad całym światem z upływem czasu ostatecznie znużył Wielkie Istoty. Zapragnęły swobody i nowych doświadczeń, podjęły więc decyzję, która pewnego dnia doprowadziła do katastrofy. Wykorzystując swą ogromną wiedzę, powołały do życia siedmioro Władców Żywiołów, z których każdy posiadał moc kontrolowania jednego z żywiołów planety. Powierzono im pod opiekę plemiona Agori, których mieli chronić od zła, pomagać w ciężkich chwilach i przejąć odpowiedzialność za ich świat. Rozpad Układ, w którym Władcy Żywiołów sprawowali pieczę nad planetą bardzo długo działał bez zarzutu i choć co prawda przywódcy plemion nie pałali do siebie sympatią, nie mieli też powodów do konfliktu, a ich plemiona wiodły dostatnie życie. Jednakże, 100 000 lat temu grupka Agori odkryła Zenergizowaną Protodermis, substancję wypływającą spod ziemi o niezwykłych właściwościach. Ponieważ ciecz została odnaleziona na terenie Plemienia Lodu, Władca Żywiołu Lodu ogłosił się jej właścicielem. Pozostali władcy uważali jednak, że przysługuje im takie samo prawo do jej posiadania, jako że substancja z pewnością pochodziła z głębi planety, a na Spherus Magna cała siódemka miała równorzędną władzę. W odpowiedzi, Władca Lodu rozstawił wojska wzdłuż granic swojego terytorium. Doprowadziło to do odezwania się długo skrywanych animozji pomiędzy Władcami Żywiołów. Każdy z nich, za wyjątkiem Władczyni Żywiołu Ziemi, zebrał armię wojowników wojowników z zamiarem przejęcia Źródła Zenergizowanej Protodermis znajdującego się na terenach Władcy Lodu. Wybuchła wojna domowa, którą nazwano Wojną o Rdzeń. Walki toczyły się wszędzie, przynosząc wiele zniszczeń, które kaleczyły powierzchnię planety. Plemię Lodu zostało wyparte ze swoich umocnień, a źródło przechodziło z rąk do rąk. thumb|left|200px|Wojna o RdzeńWielkie Istoty, z przerażeniem obserwujące bieg wydarzeń, początkowo prosiły, a potem zażądały zaprzestania wojny i rozpoczęcia pokojowych negocjacji. Jednak, ponieważ minęło tak wiele czasu, odkąd przekazały Władcom Żywiołów bezpośrednią kontrolę nad planetą, ci uznali, że Wielkie Istoty nie powinny się wtrącać w sprawy ich świata. W akcie rozpaczy Wielkie Istoty przyjęły inną taktykę i podjęły dawno zarzucony projekt wielkiego robota, a także stworzyły armię zmiennokształtnych Baterra, za których pomocą miały nadzieję wymusić na walczących stronach zaprzestania działań wojennych, nim będzie za późno. Baterra rozpoczęły śmiertelne żniwa w szeregach wszystkich armii, a tymczasem ich stwórcy doglądały budowy labiryntu wokoło swojej fortecy, który miał uniemożliwić Władcom Żywiołów dostęp do ukrytego w niej Źródła Energii. Agori nazwali później ten obszar Doliną Labiryntu. Ostatecznie, prace nad konstrukcją robota zostały zakończone. Umieszczono w nim Wszechświat Matoran, pełen biomechanicznych istot zaprojektowanych tak, by nieustannie dbały o bezawaryjne działanie mechanicznego kolosa, nazwanego Mata Nui. Wielkie Istoty zaprogramowały go do wykonania misji badawczej polegającej na obserwacji innych światów Układu Solis Magna oraz ich cywilizacji, aby wykorzystać zdobytą w ten sposób wiedzę w celu zapobieżenia tragedii podobnych Wojnie o Rdzeń. thumb|200px|Spherus Magna rozpada sięKiedy Władca Żywiołu Ognia podbił tereny Plemienia Lodu i zaczął eksploatację źródła, złowieszcze drgania raz po raz wstrząsały planetą, podczas gdy Wielkie Istoty przygotowywały Mata Nui do jego misji. W chwili startu Wielkiego Ducha, działania Władców Żywiołów przyniosły ostateczną katastrofę - we wnętrzu planety rozpoczęła się nieodwracalna reakcja łańcuchowa, której rosnąca siła gwałtownie rozsadziła Spherus Magna na trzy kawałki. Wydarzenie to nazwano później Rozpadem. W wyniku Rozpadu, zginęło wielu mieszkańców Spherus Magna. Rozdzielone odłamki planety uformowały nowe ciała niebieskie, z których największy stał się pustynną Bara Magna. Drugim z nich była oceaniczna Aqua Magna, a trzecim - planeta uformowana z Bota Magna i Północnego Mrozu. Odtworzenie 100 tysięcy lat później, Mata Nui został wygnany ze swojego ciała wewnątrz Kanohi Igniki przez Makutę Teridaxa, który przejął władzę nad Wszechświatem Matoran. Ignika przemierzała Galaktyczny Wszechświat, aż w końcu wylądowała na Bara Magna. Tam, maska utworzyła nowe ciało dla Mata Nui i rozpoczął on swoje próby zdobycia sojuszników na obcej planecie oraz powstrzymania Teridaxa. thumb|left|200px|Odtworzenie Spherus Magna Ostatecznie, dzięki jego działaniom doszło do zjednoczenia plemion Agori oraz stworzenia Mega-Wioski, powstałej ze wszystkich osad Agori, będących w rzeczywistości fragmentami Prototypowego Robota. Mata Nui udało się przejąć ciało maszyny, lecz kiedy próbował połączyć Aqua Magna i Bota Magna z Bara Magna, na planecie zjawił się Makuta. Rozpoczęła się walka o przyszłość Spherus Magna, w trakcie której Mata Nui pojedynkował się z Teridaxem, a mieszkańcy Bara Magna wspomagani przez Toa toczyli bój z siłami Skakdi i Rahkshi Makuty. W trakcie starcia, Mata Nui udało się przekierować jeden z ataków grawitacyjnych Teridaxa na dwa naturalne satelity Bara Magna, wciągając je w pole grawitacyjne pustynnej planety. Aqua Magna i Bota Magna zderzyły się z Bara Magna, odtwarzając Spherus Magna. thumb|200px|Mata Nui przywraca życie na planecieNastępnie Mata Nui z pomocą Kanohi Igniki użył ostatniej rezerwy mocy robota do przywrócenia życia na planecie i oświadczył, że jest ona nowym domem dla Agori, Matoran i innych. Emigranci z Wszechświata Matoran oraz rdzenni mieszkańcy planety rozpoczęli budowę nowego, wspólnego społeczeństwa. Alternatywne wszechświaty Alternatywny Wszechświat Zespolenia W tej rzeczywistości, Wielkie Istoty postanowiły powstrzymać Rozpad zamiast budować Mata Nui. Stworzyli Toa rozmiarów Matoran do naprawienia szkód wyrządzonych przez Zenergizowaną Protodermis i udało im się ocalić planetę. Makuta, Toa i Matoranie mieszkali z tubylcami, lecz nie w tej samej wiosce. Ga-Koro było jedną z takich wiosek. Alternatywny Wszechświat Spherus Magna W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, Mata Nui odtworzył Spherus Magna bez ingerencji Bractwa Makuta, a mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran zaczęli żyć z Agori i Glatorianami. Krajobraz Spherus Magna to planeta pełna zróżnicowanych lokacji, takich jak bezkresny ocean, skąpana w słońcu pustynia, strzeliste góry, bujne lasy tropikalne czy gęste dżungle. Aqua Magna Aqua Magna, znana też jako Wielkie Morze, to ogromny zbiornik wodny położony na południowy zachód od Bara Magna, rządzony dawniej przez Władcę Żywiołu Wody. Po Rozpadzie ostatecznie przekształciła się w odrębne ciało niebieskie, lecz ostatecznie stała się na powrót częścią Spherus Magna. Bara Magna Bara Magna, znana też jako Wielka Pustynia, to duży pustynny region. Przed Wojną o Rdzeń rządziła nim Władczyni Żywiołu Piasku. Przed Rozpadem mieszkało tu wielu Agori oraz Glatorian, którzy zostali uwięzieni na Bara Magna, kiedy ta uformowała odrębną planetę. Po ponownym połączeniu z resztą Spherus Magna, większość pustyni stała się urodzajna. Białe Góry Kwarcowe Białe Góry Kwarcowe stanowią liczne kryształowe górskie szczyty na północ od Wielkiej Pustyni. Dawniej rządził tu Władca Żywiołu Skały. Po Rozpadzie, stały się częścią Bara Magna. Czarne Szczyty Nieprzyjazny górzysty teren, którym niegdyś władał Władca Żywiołu Skały. Po Rozpadzie stał się częścią Bara Magna. Północny Region W rejonie na północ od Czarnych Szczytów i Białych Gór Kwarcowych znajduje się wiele egzotycznych elementów krajobrazu, takich jak Rzeka Dormus, Las Ostrzy czy niestabilny, wulkaniczny teren, podbity przez Skrallów po Rozpadzie. W Północnym Regionie znajdują się także Wielki Wulkan (władany dawniej przez Władcę Żywiołu Ognia), Dolina Labiryntu, forteca Wielkich Istot oraz źródło, w którym odkryto Zenergizowaną Protodermis. Bota Magna Bota Magna, znana też jako Wielka Dżungla, to wielka dżungla, władana dawniej przez Władcę Żywiołu Dżungli. Jest zlokalizowana na południe od Północnego Mrozu. Po Rozpadzie, uformowała się w oddzielne ciało niebieskie, lecz ostatecznie stała się na powrót częścią Spherus Magna. Północny Mróz Północny Mróz to lodowaty teren na dalekiej północy Spherus Magna. Dawniej był rządzony przez Władcę Żywiołu Lodu. W tutejszych jaskiniach była schładzana Kanohi Ignika podczas jej tworzenia przez Wielkie Istoty. Podczas Rozpadu, Północny Mróz oderwał się od reszty planety i stał się częścią Bota Magna. Mieszkańcy Agori thumb|200px|Agori, rdzenni mieszkańcy planety Agori to rdzenni mieszkańcy Spherus Magna oraz najliczniejszy gatunek na planecie. Ich populacja jest mierzona w dziesiątkach tysięcy. Wielu z nich zostało uwięzionych na Bara Magna po Rozpadzie. Glatorianie Glatorianie, podobnie jak Agori, to rdzenny gatunek Spherus Magna, choć nie tak liczny, mierzony w tysiącach. Glatorianie to wojownicy, którzy walczyli o Źródło Zenergizowanej Protodermis podczas Wojny o Rdzeń pod przywództwem Władców Żywiołów. Wielu Glatorian również zostało uwięzionych na Bara Magna po Rozpadzie, gdzie stali się oni kluczowym elementem nowego systemu Meczów Areny. Wielkie Istoty Wielkie Istoty to mędrcy z gatunku Glatorian, którzy niegdyś władali Spherus Magna. Po Rozpadzie, skryli się w nieznanym miejscu, jednakże jedna z nich - Angonce - pozostała na Bara Magna, by doglądać planety. Po odtworzeniu Spherus Magna, Wielkie Istoty ponownie na niej mieszkają, lecz miejsce ich pobytu pozostaje tajemnicą. Władcy Żywiołów Władcy Żywiołów należeli niegdyś do Glatorian, lecz zostali przekształceni przez Wielkie Istoty w ucieleśnienia odpowiadających im żywiołów. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem Władczyni Ziemi, zostali uwięzieni na Bara Magna po Rozpadzie, gdzie pragnęli posiąść Źródło Energii ukryte w Dolinie Labiryntu, walcząc ze sobą. Mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran Po uszkodzeniu Wszechświata Matoran w wyniku walki pomiędzy Mata Nui a Teridaxem, wszyscy jego mieszkańcy, tacy jak Matoranie, Toa, Turaga, Skakdi, Vortixx, Mroczni Łowcy oraz wiele gatunków Rahi, wyemigrowali na Spherus Magna i stali się częścią nowego społeczeństwa odrodzonej planety. Stworzenia Spherus Magna jest domem licznych zwierząt, zamieszkujących zróżnicowane tereny i ekosystemy. Ciekawostki *Kiedy ciało członka Zakonu Mata Nui imieniem Brutaka zostało przejęte przez Antidermis, mówił on o Spherus Magna i Rozpadzie. *Według wierzeń Matoran, Spherus Magna to miejsce, z którego został zesłany Wielki Duch, aby sprawować nad nimi pieczę. W legendach było nazywane Niebem lub Rajem. *Doba na Spherus Magna trwa 36 godzin. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Spherus Magna Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Kosmos Kategoria:Spherus Magna Kategoria:Generacja 1